Where Are We?
by Imagi x Nation
Summary: The hosts of Ouran High School fall into a boy's room through a fountain. They wander and learn about the area while meeting new people. A Ouran and Loveless crossover. "T" just in case and may or may not go higher for language.


/N: First crossover fanfiction! May be horrible so be ready! May contain hints of shounen-ai later, so don't read if you don't like! Thanks for reading! R&R.

* * *

Today was a sunny day. The sun's glow made the water shimmer making people, in the building near, stare as they walked past it.

"I'm bored~!" Honey shouted sitting on the couch flailing his legs, "I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm BORED~!"

"What do you want to do then, Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked worried and annoyed slightly.

"Do you have cake?!" Honey's eyes glowed in hope of some sweets more hungry than bored.

Mori placed a plate with a cake and fork on the table in front of Honey already knowing he wanted cake.

"YAY~! Nomnomnomnomnomnom~" The short boy cheered as he gobbled down the cake, savoring every bite.

"Well, since Honey-senpai is happy, what are we doing for lunch? Haruhi asked smiling and wondering if anything special would happen.

"Hmm, maybe we can have lunch near the fountain. It is exquisite outside today." Kyoya stated.

"Then WE SHALL eat outside today!" Tamaki declared continuing to laugh, "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha..."

The other six had started to walk to outside and towards the fountain where they would sit and eat lunch.

"Ah! Haruhi! Wait for father!" He shouted after them finally noticing they left without him.

As they approached the large square fountain, they stood as they opened and took out their food.

As they almost started eating Tamaki complained, "Wait! We have to sit outside? It's-It's DIRTY!" Dramatizing the statement with his expression.

Haruhi's face showed "WTF" and she said, "What?"

"Just sit down, you won't even feel anything and it isn't even that dirty." Kyouya stated, "Its not like anyone used it or the fountain for a bathroom."

"NOOOOOO! No! No! No! NO! Tamaki replied.

"Why's everyone whining today? Well, at least the ones that are usually whining on different times." Hikaru said first with Kaoru going second.

"Let's just hold him down." Haruhi suggested sighing after.

Honey and Kyoya just continued eating while the twins, Mori, and Haruhi tried to push and hold down the blonde. Tamaki struggled as if his life depended on it, which made it surprisingly hard. Kyoya and Honey decided to come over.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Honey asked as if he didn't know, "Eh! Do you need help?"

Honey simply pushed Tamaki down slightly, stopping Tamaki's struggle.

Sighing, Haruhi continued, "Thanks Senpai. Now that that's done, EAT."

"Haruhi you're so mean, forcing Papa to sit!" Tamaki shouted flailing.

Haruhi started walking away while saying, "Sur-AHHH!"

She had slipped on water spilled on the ground and fell into the fountain.

"Haruhi!" The six boys stared and screamed. She wasn't surfacing. Wasn't that fountain extremely shallow?

"Haruhi dear! Papa's coming!" He said jumping after her.

Mori and Honey jumped after them too, worrying mostly for Haruhi, "You idiots!" Kyoya exclaimed.

Still, none of them resurfaced.

"This might be fun, Kaoru!"

"Really, Hikaru?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Yeah!" They both said also jumping after them.

Sighing Kyoya walked towards the fountain bending down and trying to look hard into it, "Idiots-AHHHH!" Kyoya has slipped this time.

Finally everyone was deep in the fountain somehow and were holding their breath, not taking a chance whether they would drown or not. Slowly it started to feel like they were falling instead of drowning. Suddenly they hit ground, everyone grunting from the impact. Tamaki was at the bottom of the pile when they fell, but some of them still had small bumps and bruises on their heads and torsos.

Once everyone had slowly opened their eyes, still recovering from the fall, they realized they were in room. One that looked quite normal. There was a twin bed, a screen door, a cork board with photos, and a desk with a computer. Everything was neat and tidy.

"This looks like a commoners room! Could we have been kidnapped?" Tamaki suggested.

"Look at these photos." Haruhi said with the other six following ignoring what Tamaki had said.

The board was overfilled with pictures overlapping each other with tacks everywhere. Several people were in them, but in most of them there was a boy. He had black hair with...cat ears?

"CAT EARS AND TAIL!?" Tamaki went crazy starting to roll on the floor.

"Stop freaking out, he could be a cosplayers since they still have normal ears." Hikaru explained.

"And the other boys?" Tamaki asked.

"Still cosplayers." Hikaru repeated.

Suddenly the screen door opened.

"Hmm? Who're you guys?" A tall man with suspicion in his voice, long dirty blonde hair, and glasses asked.

The seven froze and stared at the man as if they were going to get arrested very soon. Sweat fell upon all their faces as Kyoya decided to stand up and explain the crazy situation.

"I know it might be hard to believe, but sir, we fell into a fountain and woke up here. If you may, can you please tell us where we are?" Kyoya explained politely nervous enough to be in a random room and taking to a stranger.

"Hmm? You're in the Aoyagi household and this is Ritsuka's room." The man replied calmly as if not to care, "I'm Soubi. Who are you guys?" The man said while lighting a cigarette taken from his coat. He took a long breath of the smoke before exhaling.

"Ah, thanks and WAIT, you're not curious why there are strangers in your room?!" Kyoya screamed.

"Nope I don't care why you're here, Ritsuka will. This is also not my room. Tell me your names, but be quiet though. If Ritsuka's mom hears you we'll all be in trouble."

"Yeah...Wait, does that mean you're intruding his room and who is Ritsuka? You're saying his name so much?"

"I'm his friend and you're-" The man answered not finishing his one statement, "Here, he is."

"Wai-!" The door opened before Kyoya could finished his sentence.

"Welcome home, Ritsuka." Soubi calmly said now only paying attention to the boy who entered.

The seven froze quickly again. Slowly creaking their heads towards the door.

"Soubi. You came through there again, I thought I told you to use the door. I also thought I told you not to smoke in here. Its bad for you and could cause a-..." The boy named Ritsuka complained stopping slowly, "Who are they...?"

"Ah! The boy from the photo, he really does have CAT EARS!" Tamaki confirmed pointing.

The boy named Ritsuka pointed to them before Soubi said, "Oh you mean them?"

"[Obviously] Yes, the people in the purple suit coats." He said quietly shutting the door.

"HE-HE HAS CAT EARS!" All seven of the host members shouted this time.

"Oh, they're some people who fell into your room." Soubi stated ignoring their surprise.

"What?" Ritsuka said raising one brow, "How do people fall into a room that's almost

sealed?"

"AN-AND A TAIL!" Tamaki exclaimed again looking like he was going to faint.

"Its possible though...I was just asking them who they were." Soubi cooly informed.

"Sorry. Allow me to explain our situation once again." Kyoya interrupted before a clear of the throat and a moment of awkward silence.

"Ah, yes I shall explain." Kyoya cleared his throat again before starting, "We were in our school grounds and we had fell into a fountain in which we somehow woke to your room and your friend. Our school is called Ouran High School and our club is that called the host club. I know it sounds ludicrous, but we don't know how we got here either." He said slightly confused in the head, but staying calm outside with a few beads of sweat on his face.

"That seems a little suspicious..." Ritsuka glared while slightly backing up.

Their expression froze again.

"Should I take care of it?" Soubi asked now glaring slightly too.

Shivering in slight fear of the sentence, the seven continued to listen. Only to stay frozen looking at the tall man again.

"No, it would be trouble if you do that." The boy said before sighing and asking him, "What are their names anyway?"

The seven slightly sighed relief as Kyoya continued to represent the group. He first pointed towards Tamaki, "This blonde man is René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine, my childhood friend, or Tamaki Suoh for short."

Next was the twins, "This is Hikaru Hitachin." He pointed to the left of the two next pointing to the right, "And this is Kaoru Hitachin, the two being twins."

"I am Kyoya Otori." Next going to the other three, "This tall man is Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short. This short boy being Mitsukuni Haninozuka, him being his cousin, Honey for short and finally this is Haruhi Fujioka."

"I see. I'm Ritsuka Aoyagi and that guy over there is Soubi Agatsuma."

All of a sudden Tamaki asked as if he had been holding it in, "Why do you have cat ears?!"

Ritsuka had a quite surprised expression due to the outburst, "The-these?" He said holding them.

Soubi had somehow walked over to Ritsuka without anyone noticing and instead did the explaining, "Everyone has them when born. Have you never seen them?" He said standing in front of Ritsuka protectively.

"That doesn't happen from where we come from, we're all born without them." Kyoya said.

"Huh?" Ritsuka stared at their heads.

"I see..." Soubi mumbled thinking.

"Why don't you have any then? How do you get rid of them?" The twins asked Soubi.

"..." Ritsuka stayed quiet knowing the answer.

After a moment of awkward silence, "The ears disappear after having sex." Soubi said smiling with his eyes closed being the answer to the first question was obvious.

The seven and Ritsuka blushed. They stared at his head nervously while Ritsuka looked to the ground, landing a light punch into Soubi's back.

"You didn't have to say it so blatantly." Ritsuka complained.

"Since you guys seem to have came from another universe you don't have a place to stay, right. You're all high school students, but Haninozuka looks younger and Morinozuka looks older while the rest look their age. You'll have to stay with me then." Soubi said.

"Oh yeah..." Ritsuka agreed

"Why can't we stay with Ritsuka?" Honey and Haruhi asked wondering, "How old is he anyway? How old are you?"

"Ritsuka has an abusive mother he's twelve. Second I won't allow six boys and girl to live with him. I'm twenty, a university student." He explained smiling again through his entire answer.

"You're in university while he's in middle school? Haruhi wondered feeling the tense mood and decided not to ask about the second or third answer.

"Wait, how did you know she was a girl?" The twins asked.

"Huh? Was I wrong? Is she or he transgender? If not then its obvious she's female."

"No, its just..."

"Good, so everyone living with me?" Soubi repeated

All of them nodded gulping after.

"Good. You also have no extra clothes, so you'll have to borrow some extra. It seems that none of ours will fit most of you."

It was already dark outside, but it was just sunny moments ago in Ouran. Maybe they had been falling for a few hours.

"We all have to go through the window though so we don't disturb Ritsuka's mother."

"Soubi, before that we need to plan who's going with who so they don't get lost." Ritsuka interrupted him.

"Can't we just wander and stay at his house?" Tamaki wondered pointing to Soubi.

"Sorry, we just met you today. Also if you guys have phones, give both Ritsuka and me all of your numbers."

"Haninozuka, Hikaru, and Kaoru will come with me. We'll just say some of them are held back. Morinozuka, Suoh, and Otori will go with you since they look old enough." Rituska Ordered.

Mori felt a little nervous not being with Honey, but he knew he could take care of himself. He was stronger than him by a lot.

"Bring the three to meet up with me in the morning, Soubi." Ritsuka ordered.

Soubi nodded.

"I'll give some of you clothes now since some of mine might fit." Ritsuka offered getting some from a drawer near handing the clothes to Soubi, "Here, also make sure to transfer them to our schools, we need to watch them."

"Night, Ritsuka." Soubi said nodding later whispering closely and quietly in his ear, "Be careful though, we don't exactly know them."

"I already know that, baka! They seem friendly enough anyway...Just leave and get ready for tomorrow!"

"Hai, Ritsuka..."

As they approached the screen door and begun to slide it Kyoya asked Soubi, "What do you do for college anyway?"

"Drawing."

"Drawing?"

"Yeah. I'll have to babysit three of you so act my age."

Kyoya decided not to say a comeback to the mysterious man since the tension still felt heavy and clouded. After they slid the door open, Ritsuka said goodbye to Soubi alone and the eight of them stepped onto the balcony.

Ritsuka waved bye one last time before sliding the door and curtain that covered the entrance.

"So how are we going to get down? Climbing?" Haruhi asked wondering if there was a ladder.

"Jumping. Isn't it obvious?" Soubi answered.

"EHHHH!?" The five excluding Honey and Mori yelled.

"If it's really that hard I'll carry some of you."

Everyone decided to stay silent and follow.

"Its only about fourteen feet." Soubi said somewhat trying to calm the others whether a lie or not.

Everyone still stayed quiet. All of them seemed nervous besides Soubi, Mori, and Honey. Mori picked up Haruhi and Honey while Soubi picked up the twins. The twins struggled due to their pride while Tamaki was freaking out if he should climb or jump. Kyoya had the face that said, "Whateva" [No problem cause I'm so cool].

Easily the two tall men jumped safely down with Kyoya following. As the carried members were put down sighing, Tamaki hesitated looking over the railing of the balcony.

After a few minutes of suspense the blonde just jumped for it. Adrenaline poured into Tamaki in the fast fall as he closed his eyes. Expecting a crack of a few bones all he heard was a thump. It felt like he landed on a pillow. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw the tall dark blonde had caught him.

"Ah, thank you." He said softly as Soubi gently placed him on the ground.

The members examined the front of the house. It just looked quiet.

"Let's go, follow me." Soubi commanded starting to walk away quickly.

As the teenagers followed the university student the mood seemed to worsen. Thehosts felt like asking all kinds of questions, but were too nervous to.

* * *

After about fifty minutes or so that felt like forever, they arrived near some fights of stairs. Soubi continued up the stairs with the others still following. Finally reaching a door, he stepped inside after unlocking it.

The house seemed like it was made of wood. A bed a little bigger than a twin one was put in the right corner. A rectangular table with four chairs were placed just left of the bed with a kitchen and bathroom north of the table, a square T.V. just to the left of the table. There were two more kids reading and sitting on the ground and bed. One had a slightly wavy red-scarlet hair, an eye patch, and pink pajamas. The other boy had long pale teal-green hair and blue pajamas. Both of them also having cat ears and tails.

"Oh, you're back Soubi?" The green haired boy asked peaking slightly from above his book, "Who're they? Your friends? Or maybe Ritsuka's?"

"You guys were from the photo too." Kyoya whispered to himself.

"Neither. We found them in his room." Soubi said.

"Oh~? His room?" The red haired one joined in interested.

"Could they be perverts?" The green haired asked.

"Stalkers?" The other guessed.

"Oh! Or maybe aliens?!" Green hair asked wiggling his fingers up and down while grinning and closing his eyes.

"No, no. They're obviously pervert stalker aliens."

Both boys snickered, "They look flashy."

"In the purple suit coats." They both said still continuing to snicker to each other.

"Still neither." Soubi again told.

"Then who?"

"What?"

"Where?"

"Why?"

"And how are they here and from Ritsuka's room at that?" Both of them said in a pattern the red starting.

"I only met them today and they're staying with me too." Soubi, still calm, said.

"Oh~!"

"I bet it was Ritsuka's orders~." The red-haired both whispered to the other.

"The mystery of the stalkers~." The two snickered again.

"What are their names anyway?" Both now serious, stared.

Soubi started, "This person is Haruhi Fujioka, this is Kyoya Otori, Tamaki Suoh, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and the twins Hikaru Hitachin, and Kaoru Hitachin.

"You guys get off the bed, the girl who dresses like a boy will sleep there. Rest of us are on the floor."

"WHAT! NO~!" The two complained.

"Shut up. Unless you guys are okay sleeping next to her."

The seven hosts stayed quiet.

"Sure!" Both of them agreed.

"I'll go get the extra blankets then. You two come." Soubi sighed while pointing to Mori and Kyoya, "The rest of you can sit down and talk."

The two followed Soubi through the house as the rest stood and sat.

"So? So? How'd ya guys get here?" The two boys asked, their eyes glazing with interest.

Haruhi explained this time, "Well, we were at our school eating lunch. When we fell into our school's fountain, we fell into Aoyagi-kun's room. We then met Agatsuma-kun and Aoyagi-kun."

"Oh? Sounds like a fantasy manga!" The green haired boy said.

"By the way what are your names?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, my name's Youji and this is Natsuo."

"Nice to meet you." Natsuo said

"Likewise, please take care of us." Haruhi replied.

"Hai!" Both of them answered.

Next Youji and Natsuo looked at the twins, "You guys sure look-alike, but it's so easy to tell you apart."

"Huh? Really?" Kaoru said flustered.

"Yep! I've a feeling you guys are gonna be fun!"

"Wait! What do you mean?"

Pretending they didn't hear Youji asked, "Why don't you have your ears? Already adults?"

"No. No. No. No..."

"You guys don't look from around here anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter."

Their next victim seemed to be Honey, "You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're shorter than us. So are you older or younger?"

"I'm-" Before Honey could finish, the three men came back.

"You two help me put these down." Soubi ordered pointing to Youji and Natsuo.

A whine was heard before one of them said, "Fine."

As they put them down one by one Soubi handed Honey the clothes while Youji asked observing, "What are they going to do? Stay at home?"

"No they're going to school with Ritsuka." Soubi informed.

"Really!?" Natsuo, excited, shouted.

"You can just leave them to us then!" Youji offered.

"Yeah! We'll direct them there!" Natsuo supported.

Sighing, "Sure, but I have to come."

"What you don't trust us!"

"How can I?"

"Whatever. So it's decided. They're all transfer students."

"Not all of them, some of them look a little too old. They are all high school students somehow."

"Okay, who's going with us?"

"Mitsukuni and both Hitachin's."

"So short boy and the twins, hmm?"

"Hey! I'm not short!" Honey complained.

"Yes you are!" Both of the boys said, both of them pulling the skin near his eyes down and sticking out their tongue.

As they continued to argue, Honey eventually tried throwing Youji. Succeeding yet not.

"WHAT?" Honey yelled.

Still they continued fighting.

Soubi picked up both of them. He put Honey on the bed and Youji on the ground near the table. Both of them quieted down as Youji went over to help Natsuo finish with the beds.

"There. All done. You seven get changed or take a bath. Not too long though, since ten of us are here now."

All of them nodded. Haruhi decided to shower first changing into a loose shirt and sweat pants. Tamaki and just Kaoru also decided to shower.

When everyone was ready for bed Youji and Natsuo talked a little more, "This tall guy is almost as tall as Soubi!"

Mori stood staring not interested.

Movung on they asked, "Why were you dress like a boy?"

While Haruhi was about to answer the boys interrupted, "Are you transgendered, a pretty boy, or a cross dressing girl?"

"The latter of the three." Haruhi answered feeling the tension lower slowly.

"Kay. Guess you'll be sleeping with us today!" They both said.

"WAIT! Father won't allow this!" Tamaki whined hugging Haruhi tightly while the two boys stood, bored.

"You look too young to be a father." Natsuo stated.

"Maybe she's adopted..." Youji suggested.

"Nonononononononononononoooo." The only girl said quickly.

"Let me explain it!" Tamaki stated somehow getting glasses while getting into sparkly mode.

"Wait. How did you-..." Youji asked before looking at a somewhat irritated Soubi, finding out it was his glasses.

"In our family, I am the father, Kyoya is the mother, Haruhi is our daughter, Kaoru and Hikaru are our sons and her brothers, while Honey and Mori are our neighbors!" He said still in his glittering mode.

"Ehh~?" The two boys dumbfounded.

"Are you stupid?" Youji asked.

"Maybe they're homosexuals..." Natsuo whispered to Youji staring at the glittering Tamaki.

"Probably, wouldn't doubt it..." Youji whispered back shifting their glances to Kyoya.

Quickly Kyoya confirmed the prediction, "You got it all wrong! I would never be attracted to this idiot!"

Again dramatizing it Tamaki said, "How mean, Mama! You're abandoning our children and me!" He said with tears in his eyes.

Kyoya grunted in annoyance and disgust, "Get away, idiot!" Tamaki jumped him for a hug forgetting the argument with the boys.

"Just shut up, its time to sleep..." Soubi said in a tone that said he was about to snap. He also took back his glasses and set them down on the table.

"Night." The seven had said.

Youji and Natsuo surrounded Haruhi not squashing, but making her somewhat uncomfortable.

Before she closed her eyes she looked at their ears, _"Normal ears and cat ones, huh? Guess they're still kids."_ She said completely closing her eyes.

The twins, Mori, Honey, Kyoya, and Tamaki thought about all what happened today and wondering what would happen tomorrow. They later all slept soundly while Soubi thought about tomorrow and Ritsuka. Finally closing his eyes, the night turned to day after several hours.

* * *

Well, if you read all of this you sure are kind! Sorry for the fail story, close text, and the OOCness. I feel like it's more of a script than a story. If I made any mistakes tell me. Thanks for reading and R&R please. [School is slowing me down! Pretty quick though for four to seven days.]


End file.
